


Shacklebolt Records

by duchess_black



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, AU, Bowie, F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Glitter, M/M, Multi, Music, Punk, Record shop, Soho, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_black/pseuds/duchess_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the late 1970s and newly graduated Sirius Black has made his way down to Soho in an effort to drag his politician father's name through the mud. It's a night that changes his life forever and not just because he meets a mysterious Welsh boy who is handing out leaflets for a local queer club but because it's the night that will lead him to meet his new family and a whole world he could only dream about being a part of back when he was attending Eton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so I know I'm a terrible person because I'm yet to finish A Man's Magic but this has been on my laptop for over a year waiting to be posted. I will finish up AMM (it's nearly finished) and then start updating this. You know how painfully slow I am at updating so I'll thank you all in advance for your patience. Anyway, this was born out of my love for the 1970s; especially its music. I also wanted to write something which celebrates those small, brave communities of people who fought for gay rights simply by living the way they wanted to live their lives in a time when it wasn't easy to be LGBTQ (acknowledging here that it still isn't for many). This is indirectly influenced by Harvey Milk, David Bowie (sob!), the film Pride and the city of London in general (which I'm not from but I love). Anyway, any feedback on this is greatly appreciated as this is something completely different for me. I'll try to make everything as authentic as possible to the era, which also includes any slurs which are unnexceptable today. I'll explain any influences along the way. Thanks and please enjoy!
> 
> Oh! And the song in the middle is of course Donna Summer's 'I Feel Love'

‘My, my, my!’ Exclaimed the first man to spot Sirius leaning on the wall of a closed newsagents. He’d been loitering there for close to ten minutes now watching the three men from a far and trying to build up the courage to approach them. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this before, he had, but he’d only ever sought out men of this particular employment when he’d been completely hammered and too impatient to find a companion the good old fashioned way. 

‘Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,’ the slender of the three men, who were blatantly standing on the narrow pavement of Old Compton Street in the fading daylight trying for a hustle, exclaimed in the over the top way that usually grated on the dark haired boy’s nerves, ‘Are you here with someone honey? Or are you looking for a little company?’

‘Might be,’ the boy clad in a tight leather jacket and even tighter denims replied as nonchalantly as he could. He knew how these blokes worked; seem too keen and they’d make you pay through the nose for a quick throw. Make it seem as if you could be wasting your money on anything else then they’d slash their prices as quick as they’d shed their clothes for you.

‘Well I’ve been told I’m excellent company,’ the skinny young man approached him with his two friends in tow flanking him at both sides. Sirius assessed them one by one slowly hoping to convey that he could very quickly become bored of what stood in front of him. All three screamed ‘Queen’ in some sort of way and it certainly wasn’t the type he usually went for but there was something satisfying about the thought of bedding someone like them; especially tonight. A nice big ‘Fuck You!’ to his father.

‘Please,’ the bloke to the right of the skinny one drawled with a roll of his heavily mascaraed eyes. Like Sirius he was wearing tighter than tight jeans but had paired it with what looked like a child sized Marc Bolan t-shirt, ‘Some might say you’ve had too much company love. Let’s just say the tread has worn away from the tyres darling,’ he addressed Sirius now as the first young man reeled back in offence. 

‘Well you have had more cock than Bowie’s shoved blow up his snout,’ the third and darker skinned of the three joined in as he pulled a draw from his cigarette with a wry smile. Sirius decided he liked him best of the three; for his cheek if anything.

‘Oh and I forgot you’re the bleedin’ Virgin Mary of Soho you loose cow!’ the first boy bit back.

‘No,’ the darker bloke conceded as a plume of smoke began to disperse in the air around his face, ‘There’s nothing virgin about me but I bet there is about this lad,’ the three blokes turned their attention back to Sirius, ‘How old are you sweetheart? Sure you should be in these parts this late at night?’

‘Some folks say some queer things happen down here at this time.’ The Marc Bolan fan said with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes at their patronising tone; he got this a lot when he ventured into Soho. Apparently despite the leathers and his often wandering hands blokes always assumed him to be a lot more innocent than he actually was.

‘Old enough,’ he replied gruffly.

‘Old enough for what exactly?’ the skinny one challenged; obviously trying to embarrass him and expose him as inexperienced and out of his depth. It was then that he decided that he didn’t like this bloke and ruled him out as a potential partner for the evening. 

‘To know your skinny arse isn’t even worth those cheap trousers you’ve got covering it,’ he replied in the bitchiest manner he could.

‘Oh ho!’ the other two blokes crowed in unison as the skinny one shot Sirius what he was now assuming to be his trademark sneer.

‘Don’t I know your face from somewhere? What’s your name baby face?’

Usually Sirius never gave out his real name when he went out clubbing but this seemed like too good an opportunity to miss.

‘Sirius Black,’ he replied proudly; not for the name itself but for the way he knew he was about to drag it through the mud.

‘As in…’ Marc Bolan looked astounded and unable to finish what he was asking.

‘That flammin’ MPs son? The one you can’t cross the road without seeing his posh mug plastered everywhere?’

‘Oh… that Orion Black aint it?’ The skinny one exclaimed; forgetting about being offended at the prospect of a scandal, ‘The one who wants to send all the fags back over the rainbow?’

Sirius father was a notoriously anti-gay member of the cabinet of the current government and had been campaigning to be re-elected in that year’s election on the promise of returning London back to the people of moral, family values; i.e he wanted to restrict any rights of homosexuals and had openly criticised anyone in government who showed any liberal tolerance towards them. He practically worshiped the ground Mary Whitehouse walked on to the point where Sirius was convinced he would like to do some very unsavoury things to the old bat. Sirius shuddered at the thought. 

The reason why Sirius was out this very evening boiled down to this: he sought the company of the most outrageous example of what his father completely hated and these men were definitely that. Only today Sirius had been forced to take part in a family photo opportunity to show exactly how moral and wholesome Orion Black’s family was; an example to the rest of the nation; an example which was entirely fake. And though Sirius had always considered himself to be a citizen of fairly decent morals, he certainly didn’t consider himself as a beacon of wholesome family values and so when a reporter had foolishly asked him whether or not he believed in what his father was rallying against he had told the truth and told the reporter that he felt it was completely unnecessary. To say it hadn’t caused a few gasps from the gathering reporters and party members present would be lying; as would be saying that Orion Black hadn’t reacted furiously when they had retreated back to the privacy of their own home.

‘What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying your damn hardest to ruin me boy? You ungrateful little abomination!’ he had roared in fury behind the safety of closed doors, ‘I thought all this business from school was finished with! You promised me those stories I was hearing about you from your cousin weren’t true!’

Sirius had done no such thing. He had actually said that, no, the rumours about him sucking off one of his classmates hadn’t been true and that he’d been doing something else entirely when they were apparently caught. He just failed to mention that he’d actually been caught with Andrew Johnsonn buried six inches inside him. He couldn’t help it if the rumour had been twisted to something completely untrue despite it being based on truth.

Anyway he had to endure a full night of abuse from his father, and his mother too. He’d even been grounded despite the fact that he was only three weeks shy of being eighteen and a few short summer months away from leaving home to go to University. Well that hadn’t lasted long. As soon as his parents had retired for the night, his mother to an early bed and his father to his study to continue working into the small hours on his campaign, he’d snuck out his window and had hopped it to the nearest underground to prove what a dirty little abomination he really could be.

‘Yeah that’s him,’ he confirmed trying to suppress his glee of getting revenge, ‘You might be reading about me in tomorrow’s paper actually.’

‘Is that so,’ Bolan eyed him suspiciously, ‘Out here to try and convince us to clear off are you? Doing your father’s dirty work for him?’

‘Oh please!’ the dark skinned one laughed dryly, ‘This one’s got bent written all over him, haven’t you sweetheart? I’ve seen you about here before and he certainly wasn’t campaigning against us queers. Not unless he thought groping some twink and shoving his tongue down his throat would absolve him from being a fag.’

Sirius could only grin at the assessment made of him. He wasn’t exactly shy when he came down to Soho and knew it was only a matter of time before connections were made between his preferences and that of his family background. At least this way he had some control of it.

‘Trying to cause a scandal are we?’ Bolan quizzed him with an upturned eyebrow, ‘Because despite the fact that I like attention as much as the next queen I don’t know if having my… occupation… disclosed by the papers is such a good idea.’

‘Plus I’m fairly certain the papers might make something of your age sweetheart. Sixteen for the wholesome, twenty-one for the abominations. I don’t fancy jail tonight darling. Find someone your own age if you want to risk it.’

Sirius hadn’t completely thought that through, if he were honest, and judging by the looks on the other bloke’s faces neither had they until his infamous name was mentioned. A roll with Sirius appeared to be less desirable to them now than it had five minutes ago. Damn!

‘I can’t be picked up again,’ the skinniest of the three worried at his lips with his teeth as he looked Sirius up and down appraisingly, ‘Shame, you are a gorgeous creature.’

‘Come on girls,’ the darkest bloke commanded them, ‘Good luck kid. I hope your father’s career dies a horrible death,’ he said as a way of goodbye as the other waved and made their way down the street.

‘Me too,’ Sirius agreed and gave them a parting smile. He was just about to move off when he happened to look up and spot the face of someone familiar to him. There across the street stood a boy probably of a similar age to himself which he had seen every time he came to Old Compton Street. He’d never uttered a word to him but had always found himself admiring how cute he was and hoping to run into him in one of the clubs that lined the street. He never did though.

‘Hey!’ he shouted to gain the attention of the three men he had just been speaking to. The young men, only fifty feet or so away from him by now, stopped in their tracks and turned to face him again.

‘Do you know who that boy is?’ he asked the friendliest of three, ‘I always see him here but never in any of the clubs.’

The dark skinned lad looked over the road to the boy in question, ‘Oh I’m not sure of his name sweetheart but I know he works at The Toolbox. He hands out flyers for them. Why don’t you go speak to him? I’m sure he doesn’t bite. He’s cute.’

‘Yeah…’ Sirius replied a little too dreamily to the point that he never paid attention to the other’s leaving his company again. He sure was. He must have been about the same height as Sirius and had what appeared to be beautiful porcelain skin; his eyes were the strangest shade of brown he had ever seen (almost golden even) and his hair was the kind of auburn that changed tone from light brown to a reddish blonde depending on the light he was standing in. He wore it so it was short but kind of long at the same time (probably a haircut that had long since become overgrown) and a fringe fell over his eyes almost covering them. He had a scruffy appearance overall; nothing Sirius had ever seen at a school like Eton and there was something thrilling about his carelessness with the way he looked.

Before he knew what he was doing the dark haired boy had crossed the street and was making his way towards him.

‘Hey,’ he smiled as he stood now only a few feet away from the familiar stranger, ‘Can I have a flyer?’

The boy looked up and dazzled him with his brilliant eyes. So much so that Sirius hadn’t noticed that his request had been met and the boy was standing holding a flyer out to him, ‘Aren’t you going to take it?’

‘Huh?’ Sirius had started and looked down to realise what was being offered to him, ‘Oh yeah, cool,’ he took it and briefly looked down at it, ‘The Toolbox, yeah?’

‘Just round the corner,’ the boy replied almost robotically as he scanned the street for potential punters, ‘Open late.’  
‘You work there?’ Sirius found himself dumbly asking desperate to make conversation with him.

‘Well I don’t do this for free,’ His eyes continued to look around his surroundings making it clear he really wasn’t in the mood for conversation. Sirius knew he had to play it cool lest he come across as a complete weirdo but something in him was desperate to connect with this boy.

‘So are you doing anything after you’ve handed those out? He tried and this time the golden eyes met his; except they didn’t look happy.

‘I’m not a whore,’ he said pointedly and pressed on at the sight of Sirius’ baffled expression, ‘I saw you talking to those three guys a minute ago. I know what they are and trust me when I say I’ve seen a lot of blokes go off with them.’

‘But I never went off with any of them!’ Sirius protested.

‘No, which makes me doubly wary of you cause they’ll take anyone. Well I’m not into that sort of thing so my answer is no.’  
‘No, no, no! I’m not trying to solicit anything from you. I promise! I only came over to ask you for a flyer and to ask if you wanted to go for a drink.’

‘I can’t, I’m working.’ And he was back to being stand offish. 

‘When do you get off?’

‘Once these are all handed out.’

‘I’ll make you a deal, yeah? If I give you a hand flogging these, you’ll let me get you one measly drink?’

The wary young man looked the other up and down for a moment as if trying to work out his real motives and the real danger he actually posed him. He’d seen this particular guy wandering around these parts a few times in the past and he had to admit he didn’t seem like a psychopath. He appeared to be just like any other warm blooded male who came down to indulge in the heady delights of Soho.

‘Alright,’ he agreed, ‘One drink but I have to pop into the club after these are handed out to see the manager. You can come with me,’ and with that he passed half of his flyers to the boy grinning in front of him.

‘Brilliant!’ the dark haired stranger smiled almost manically as he turned towards the street calling over his shoulder, ‘My name’s Sirius by the way!’

‘Remus,’ the shyer of the two gave a brief lopsided smile.

For forty minutes the boys continued to pass out the promotional leaflets. It turned out Sirius was a dab hand at promoting the club. Unlike Remus, who shyly approached potential clientele, Sirius would confidently stride up to complete strangers and dazzled them with his good looks and his natural charm. Remus would have been envious of his natural people skills had they not served him so well; usually it took him hours to shift his flyers and usually he done so in relative boredom but Sirius kept him entertained with his chit chatting and his mild flirting with the people he approached. They spoke of the pubs and clubs they had visited in the area; music they were both interested in. Sirius had even teased him about the fact that he had glitter streaked on his cheeks.

‘Don’t you know Glam’s dead?’ he had quirked an eyebrow, ‘It’s all about punk now.’

‘Maybe for you,’ Remus replied, ‘But not in The Toolbox. Anyway Iggy Pop clearly started punk off even before glam started and Jonny Rotten loves Bowie so what does it matter anyway?’

‘Suppose,’ Sirius conceded as he shuffled the pile of paper in his hands, ‘That why you work for them? You like the music in there?’

‘I like all sorts of music to be honest,’ the auburn haired one shrugged, ‘But yeah I suppose I like what they play in there. They play a lot of Lou Reed, the Velvet Underground too. Plus the hours suit me and they didn’t mind my age. Everywhere else told me to clear off cause I’m not old enough to work the bar. They just happened to need someone to do promotions.’

‘So if you’re not old enough that makes you…’ Sirius trailed off hoping to God it was the better side of sixteen. Looking at Remus now he realised how young he actually looked. He could have passed for eighteen he guessed but he just as easily could have passed for a mature fourteen year old too.

‘Seventeen,’ the boy answered and Sirius felt him letting go of the breath he had been holding in fear, ‘Not eighteen till October.’  
‘I’m eighteen in July,’ Sirius found himself gloating as if it made him a man with a wealth of experience, ‘Then it’s off to uni for me!’

‘That’s nice,’ The younger of the two smiled with what Sirius could only describe as a sad smile, ‘Come on,’ Remus said clearly wanting to change the subject, ‘That’s the last of them. I better go see Trev at the club now. I’ll need to explain how I managed to get rid of them so quickly so he doesn’t think I just chucked them; instant dismissal if you’re caught doing that and I need this job.’

Sirius couldn’t imagine ever needing to keep a job so badly. He hadn’t worked a day in his life; he seriously doubted if any of the lads that went to Eton ever had to and he knew some of them probably wouldn’t even after graduating from whatever expensive university they were due to go to. Not that that was his intentions. Nope. He intended to get his degree in English Literature and Philosophy and once that was done he’d probably go do a little travelling around the world. Then he would stop scrounging off the family fortune and go find himself a job of his own, a job in… well whatever a degree in English Literature and Philosophy and the worldly experience of a traveller could get him.

‘Here we are,’ Remus pulled him from his thoughts and found that he had followed the other boy to a small door in a side street not too far from where they had been standing fading early summer sun. Above their heads was a small neon sign that simply stated the name of the club with an arrow indicating for patrons to follow the stairs to reach their chosen clubbing destination. A burly bouncer stood to the side in leathers; smoking a cigarette and giving Remus a nod of recognition and Sirius a look of suspicion.

‘Seems like a nice bloke,’ Sirius joked as he began to follow his new friend down the flight of stairs.

Sirius had never been in this club before. The place was a decent size, he’d definitely seen smaller, and it was pretty busy for this time of night too. As he followed Remus through the venue he looked all around him at the clientele. There were a group of younger men dancing together in the middle of the dance floor to something he vaguely recognised as ABBA whilst a female couple stood closely together at its edge; one whispering in the others ear. As they continued to walk he caught the eye of a glamorous man dressed up in what looked like to be a very expensive black wig and a dress that he was certain resembled one of his mother’s which she reserved for high profile charity events. This thought made him chuckle and on seeing him do so the older gentleman treated him to a dirty sneer as he passed. That was definitely being used as ammunition at a later date and not just because he knew the thought of sharing the same dress sense as a cross dressing man would horrify his mother but because he looked ten times better in it than she ever would.

When they made it to the bar Remus had turned to shout in his ear that he was off to look for ‘Trev’ and that he better stay put right where he was. So taking total advantage of a quiet bar being right in front of him he ordered a drink off the green haired punk girl working behind it. And made himself at home on a bar stool. He must have only been sitting for a few minutes when he spotted Remus and a man who looked of Cyprian descent emerge from a small room at the other side of the bar.  
‘He didn’t look too happy,’ Sirius grimaced as his new friend approached him, ‘What did he say?’

‘He nearly had a fit when he first saw me back so early. Then I explained that I had a helper and he had a fit about not expecting him to pay you wages too. Couldn’t understand what you’d get out of helping me.’

‘I’d have helped you hand out a million flyers to be honest,’ Sirius flirted with a grin, ‘If it meant getting a drink with you. Think I got it pretty easy to be honest.’

The flustered look on the other boy’s face made him grin even wider, ‘So what’ll it be?’

‘Oh I can’t stay in here!’ Remus blustered in a panic, ‘They know how old I am.’

‘Oh come on!’ Sirius pleaded, ‘Does anyone ever stick to that really? You work here!’

‘Exactly!’ Remus reiterated his point, ‘If they’re raided and I’m caught drinking here then I’m fucked for a job! Trev’ll go spare. Come on, finish up and we’ll go somewhere else.’

Just as they were getting up to leave the DJ changed the song to something Sirius had never heard before in his life. Judging by the way the crowd whooped at the start of it the song it was clearly a crowd favourite and he watched as even more people flocked to the dance floor. He needed to be a part of whatever was going on this very instant.

‘What’s this?’ Sirius stopped in his tracks as he heard the rhythm for what it was and was instantly in awe of it. It was so different to anything he had ever heard before.

‘It’s the new Donna Summer apparently,’ Remus had to lean and shout in his ear, ‘Joe’s been playing it from last week. Everyone seems to love it.’

‘Ohhhh it’s so good, it’s so good, it’s so good, it’s sooooo good.’ The sultry voice of Summer floated over a beat that completely contradicted the slow flow of the delivery of her lyrics. It was good. Very good.

‘Ohhhhh heaven knows, heaven knows, heaven knows, heaven knows, heaven knooooows.'

He turned to watch the crowd. They all seemed intoxicated by the music and he could feel it working its magic on him.

‘It’s brilliant!’ He declared into his new friend’s ear. It really was; the music; the atmosphere; the way everyone was dancing up close almost as if they being made love to by the whole experience, ‘Wanna join them?’

He pulled away to see the worried expression on the younger boy’s face. 

‘Ohhhhh I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feeeel loooove.’

‘It’ll be fine!’ he moved back in to Remus’ ear, ‘Look how beautiful everyone is. Don’t you want to be a part of that? We’d both look so fucking gorgeous out there; you especially.’

And it was true. Sirius was desperate to see the golden eyed boy dancing as wantonly as the other boys in the club.

He pulled away to see him biting at his lower lip in consideration of Sirius’ words. There was a slight flush on his cheeks (either from what Sirius had said, from the clammy conditions in the club, or at the fact that he was embarrassed to dance) and it made Sirius even more determined to get his way.

‘Alright,’ Remus finally conceded after what felt like an age and as soon as the word had left his lips Sirius was dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

‘I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove, I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove, I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove!’

The dark haired boy pulled the other close to him; thankful that the crowded floor gave a good excuse to and they began to sway to the music together in the sweaty hub of the club. The beat in the song was futuristic but somehow felt natural and organic; as if it was mimicking the erratic heartbeat of the two boys, and possibly the whole club, as they danced along to the record. Sirius looked down into the down turned face of his dancing partner and beamed at the adorableness of his self-consciousness. Reaching out he placed the palm of his hand on the back of Remus’ neck hoping it would give the other boy the reassurance he needed to make him feel safe with Sirius; that Sirius would shield him from the rest of the dancers if that was what he needed. He was rewarded when a pair of golden eyes met his and he almost laughed with joy when he noticed the small smile of enjoyment on his partner’s face.

‘Ohhhhh…. Fallin’ free, Fallin’ free, Fallin’ free, Fallin’ free, fallin’ freeeeeee!’

And it really felt like they were as they danced with their eyes locked on one another as the rest of the dancers faded from view…

‘Ohhhhh…. You and me, you and me, you and me, you and me, you and meeeee!’

Cause it was just them really. Sirius didn’t give a fuck about what was going on round about him. Not when this perfect, shy stranger was opening up to him as they danced exhilaratingly close to one another. Sirius almost even lost all consciousness of anything when an arm was slung around his waist and Remus pulled their foreheads together as they swayed to the music; eyes still burning into each other and skinning heating to scorching temperatures.

‘Ohhhhh I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feel love, I feeeel loooove.’

Sirius could almost believe that he could. He’d know this bloke for the better part of an hour; barely knew anything about him, but in this perfect moment he could feel himself falling dangerously in… awe of him… at least.

‘I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove!’

‘Oh look!’ a shrill, but recognisable, voice cut through their perfect reverie and Sirius turned his head slightly to see one the young hustlers he’d been talking to earlier with some random bloke by his side. To his dismay it was the skinniest of the three and the one Sirius had liked least, ‘You found someone up to your standards then?’

Sirius could only grimace in return and could feel Remus slackening his hold on him.

‘Cheeky is this one, yeah?’ the skinny bloke continued, ‘Posh though so he better pay you good money. Lord knows he can afford it!’

And this was the worst thing that could have been possibly said by the anorexic runt because on hearing this Remus completely withdrew from him with a look of hurt and anger on his face.

‘I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove!’

Sirius watched in dismay as Remus quickly pushed his way through the crowd towards the exit. Fucking brilliant! Just when he was getting somewhere!

‘Thanks a fucking bunch!’ the rejected boy growled in the idiot who’d ruined his chances’ face and gave chase after the offended boy. He no longer wanted to be part of this crowd now. No longer were they a sea of beauty he had only minutes ago been desperate to be swept away by. Instead he pushed hard against the current their dancing bodies were creating and he wished ever so much for the ability to part them with his mind rather than bodily fighting against them for passage. Eventually he got to the edge of the dance floor and just in time caught a glimpse of the auburn haired boy ascended the stairs.

‘I feel loooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooove!’  
‘Remus!’ he cried out but was miserably drowned out by Donna Summer and he had to give chase again.

‘Remus!’ he cried as he reached the doorway and looked frantically around the street to find him.

‘I’m not just some cheap fuck!’ Remus whirled around, ‘I knew it! I bloody knew that was all you were interested in! It’s what blokes like you are always after!’

‘I’m not! Jesus Remus! Will you just let me explain? He didn't know what he was talking about!'

'Oh I think he did!' He cried behind him before completely surprising the young man who was chasing after him by stopping in his tracks and wheeling around to face him, 'I told you I saw you with him earlier. I knew you were looking to pay!'

'Okay maybe I was...'

'I fucking knew it!' The angry of the two crowed in bitter sweet triumph, 'So I was what; the cheaper option? Thought you'd slum it with the poor little sad act that was probably the only guy not out tonight to enjoy himself? Thought I was a challenge did you?'

'No of course not! I just really, really fancy you! That's all!'

'Why not them? Eh? That's what I can't understand. Like I said earlier, they three will go with anything! They’re a sure thing! Why'd they turn you down?'

'Who said they turned me down? What if I didn't like the look of them?'

Remus shot him a look that screamed 'Cut the bullshit' so Sirius supposed he better had. 

'I told them I was doing it to make my father angry.' He admitted meekly, ‘And they worked out how old I am too.’

He watched with trepidation as Remus stared at him; anger and disbelief marring that beautiful, beautiful face of his. Actually, if Sirius was honest he looked delicious in this state; he wore anger well but now was not the time to be thinking these thoughts.

‘Are you even queer or is this some massively twisted plot to piss off daddy? Eh? Because I knew private school boys were strange but this is really taking the piss!’

‘No! I'm as queer as they come! There's never been any girls, it's always been blokes!’ He defended himself in a way that he never had to before and it felt surreal. Usually (although not so much anymore) he’d have to completely deny his preferences what with boarding school and a family that was so conservative he was certain not one of them had had sex without the intention of bloody breeding! ‘There are several lads who could testify to that! A few actually.’

‘Well I'm not going to be one of them! Got it! I am not shagging you! And I'm not going to be talking to you either so good night and have a nice life!’ And with that the auburn haired beauty turned and began to traipse away. ‘And don't even bother following me!’ He called over his shoulder, ‘cause us Valley boys know how to look after ourselves and I won't hesitate in giving you a smack!’

All Sirius could do was stand rooted to the ground and watch as the boy continued to walk away from him. The night had started to seem so promising and now this. He wasn't sure what it was about Remus that made Sirius so desperate to get to know him. Young boys in this part of town were ten a penny and he could have probably have taken his pick but Remus was just… he was just different. Maybe he had been right, maybe Sirius was only after him because he was a challenge. So many other boys would have chatted with Sirius for all of two seconds before they found some place to fuck but not Remus, he was definitely different in that regard but in a way that it showed strength of character rather than just being a prude. Sirius felt as if he’d actually gotten to know him a bit as they'd handed out flyers tonight and he liked what he’d found. Sure Remus was a bit shy but there was a sophistication, a coolness there that Sirius had never encountered in someone before and it was that which he found irresistible. 

And now he had lost him and it was bloody unfair!

Because it was unfair wasn’t it? He hadn’t done anything wrong and he felt he deserved at least a chance to explain that to Remus. He needed to see him again and he was going to; he was going to make sure of it. 

Quickly turning on the spot he marched his way back down the Soho street towards The Toolbox. With a determination he passed the unfriendly burly bouncer and pounded his way down the stairs. If Remus worked here then somebody had to know where he could find him.

‘Excuse me!’ he cried over the bar on seeing the unhappy manager Sirius had seen Remus talking to earlier, ‘Excuse me… er… Trev!’

The bald man looked up sharply at the mention of his name and fixed Sirius with a guarded stare. ‘Yeah?’ he acknowledged him gruffly, ‘Do I know you?’

‘Erm no… but I know Remus and… well, I was with him not long ago… and… and…’ The way Trev was looking at him impatiently was making Sirius feel nervous and stupid, ‘Well we’ve lost each other and I don’t think he’s in here anymore… erm… the bouncer saw him go…’

‘And?’ the slightly scary man barked out at him, ‘What’s it to do with me?’

‘Well… er… I’ve got something that belongs to him… his wallet… and I wondered if you knew where he lived or something so I could give it back to him…?’

‘Not got a fucking clue mate,’ the man replied in his intimidating east end accent, ‘He just hands out flyers. We don’t go round to one another’s for Sunday lunch, you got me? Just leave it here for him if you’re that bothered he gets it.’

‘Oh…’ Sirius’ heart sunk that his plan wasn’t quite working out, ‘I’d just… I’d just rather give him it back as soon as possible; face-to-face like.’

‘Makes no difference to me,’ the man gruffly shrugged and walked away showing Sirius just how little he cared and Sirius deflated in defeat. He was never going to find Remus now, was he? He supposed he could always come back down tomorrow night but he wasn’t even sure if Remus would be working? He briefly considered shouted Trev back over, no matter how foolish he had felt the first time he had, to ask but then a voice woke him from his thoughts.

‘You looking for Remus, yeah?’ He looked up to find the feisty barmaid who had served him his drink earlier was talking to him.

‘Yeah!’ he almost shouted out in relief that not all hope was gone, ‘Do you know him? Do you know where he lives?’

‘Well I wouldn’t call us mates or anything,’ She said as she began pouring a pint for someone, ‘But we do talk from time to time. Nice lad, shy too.’

‘Yeah…?’ Sirius could feel impatience bubbling up inside him and had to work at keeping himself in check.

‘I don’t know where he lives mind,’ She continued and the desperate boy felt his heart sink in defeat once again, ‘I know it’s not with his family or ought. Came to London after they chucked him out for being queer.’

And this just added to the boy’s sadness. 

‘Listen thanks for the info,’ he said trying his best to keep the melancholy from his voice but knew he probably failed spectacularly. He pushed himself away from the bar and made to turn away, ‘I’ll catch up with him somehow.’

‘I know that he works in a record store round about here,’ Steph called out into the din of the club and Sirius was instantly facing her again with rapt attention, ‘Place is only a few streets away. It’s erm… Shacklebolt Records! That’s it! Got a great bloody lightning bolt painted over one window, you can’t miss it!’

Oh Sirius was certain he wouldn’t! 

‘Thanks!’ He called out enthusiastically and in a fit of gratitude he punted himself up on the edge of the bar top and placed a smacking kiss of the girl’s forehead, ‘Really, thanks!’ And with that he was gone leaving the appalled barmaid in his wake.

‘So much for dick free since ’73,’ the girl wiped at her forehead and continued to grimace in disgust, ‘Bloody poofs!’


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tracks down Remus and his unusual family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, again I know i still have AMM to finish but I have terrible writers block for it and i want the ending to be perfect! Anyway ive been inspired by the whole tonne of special programming we've had in the UK for the 50 year anniversary of legalising homosexuality so I've managed to get another chapter written. 
> 
> Music from the 70s is my jam so the following tracks are discussed or feature in this chapter:
> 
> Bob Marley 'Wait in Vein'  
> David Bowie '5 Year's  
> David Bowie 'Rock'n'roll Suicide  
> David Bowie 'Starman
> 
> Easy Cure were the precursor for The Cure.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think.

The next morning found Sirius wandering down a part of Soho he had never been in before. East Berwick Street was typical of the narrow streets of Soho but was decidedly a lot less busy. On it stood what Sirius could make out to be several fabric shops, a little newsagents and pharmacy type place, a traditional looking pub called The Berwick Arms, which appeared closed at this time of morning, and the shop he was stood outside of now: Shacklebolt Records.  
The girl in the pub last night had been right, once you started walking down the street you really couldn't miss it. On the left hand window front was indeed the previously mention lightning bolt painted in glorious rainbow stripes and the right hand window was littered with posters advertising new releases, upcoming gigs and advertisements for wanted musicians and local club nights. The coverage was so dense that Sirius couldn't even see through the windows to see if the boy he was searching for was even working today. With a sense of dread and anticipation he knew he was going to have to just go for it and take a step inside. Otherwise what was the point of him tracking all the way out here this morning?  
He had left his house pretty early, probably two hours ago now and considering it was now just a little after nine, well that was pretty damn early. He had been well aware of what the fall out from yesterday's little family press conference was going to entail and had decided to climb out of his window before his father had the chance to receive his freshly ironed copies of the tabloids and broadsheets this morning. It was only going to refuel his contempt for his son and Sirius was more interested in getting the chance to go find Remus rather than face ‘You Are a Disappointment to the Family’ version three hundred and two. That was something he could put off untill later, right now he had bigger problems to solve.  
The door to the shop was pretty heavy and on opening it made that bog standard ringing noise that most shops outside the streets of Chelsea often chimed on the arrival of a customer. On entering Sirius found he was walking into a pretty big floor space which was packed to the brim with rows and rows of vinyl, walls assaulted by layers and layers of promotional posters and even a high top piano at the back of the shop. It took him a moment to recognise the music that was playing throughout the store as that new one from Bob Marley and it was confirmed when he spotted the record player on the counter of the cash register which had a copy of ‘Exodus’ haphazardly hanging over its edge.  
‘I don't want toward in vain for your love,’ the Jamaican sang tenderly and Sirius had to suppress pumping a fist into the air to show his solidarity with the singer.  
‘Can I help you?’ Asked a man who had entered the shop from a door behind the counter. Sirius was instantly disappointed to find a tall, dark skinned man who had a lilting Trinidadian accent. He had a warm, friendly demeanour and despite Sirius’ apprehension about being in the shop, made him feel more than welcome to be there.  
‘I'm actually looking for someone,’ he confessed and was relieved when the man's expression continued to be open, ‘A boy called Remus? I was told he could usually be found here.’  
‘Oh yes indeed we do hold of stock of ‘Remus Lupin.’The man smiled broadly, ‘and since it’s a rarity I do tend to keep it in the back. Give me one moment.’ Sirius watched as the friendly man ducked his head back through the door, ‘Remus! There's a gentleman out here looking for you!’ He then turned back and smiled broadly at Sirius, ‘He won't be a moment, probably finishing up making the morning tea. He is ever so good at it.’  
The pair stood in silence; the friendly man smiling warmly while Sirius just felt plain awkward. Truth be told he had no idea how the boy was going to react on seeing him and judging by the sensitive way he had gone into a huff last night it may be very bad.  
Eventually the scruffy auburn hair that Sirius recognised from the night before parted through the beading partition of the door and there he was: Remus, standing with a cup of tea in each hand and a completely confused look on his face. His expression soon turned to anger and the silence of the room was interrupted by him practically slamming the two hot mugs on the counter; the contents sloshing around dangerously.  
‘Are you stalking me or something?’ He demanded to know with an expression just as fierce as last nights, ‘Because I warned you I'd give you a smack if you followed me!’  
‘Is there going to be trouble here Remus?’ The Trinidadian asked with caution in his voice, ‘Do you want to me to send him away?’  
‘No,’ Remus said gruffly but then seemed to remember his manners and softened his tone a little, ‘This is the plonker I was telling you about from last night.’  
‘Is that so?’ The other man grinned in amusement, ‘Well perhaps he’s shown up here with nobler intentions this time?’  
‘I bloody doubt it!’ The Welsh boy grumbled as he continued to scowl at Sirius.  
‘I have!’ The dark haired boy defended himself, finally finding his voice, ‘And I didn't follow you here. Not last night and obviously not just now.’ Jesus Christ he sounded like a rambling idiot. ‘Someone in the club told me you worked here too and I thought it was only right that I came to…’  
‘Apologise?’  
‘Explain,’ he hastily corrected him, ‘I thought you deserved an explanation and I didn't like the thought of you thinking that all I was interested in was…’ He shot the older man in the room an uncomfortable glance but continued regardless, ‘…that.’  
‘Weren’t you?’ the auburn haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.  
‘Well I'm not saying that I definitely wasn't willing… and it would have been a nice bonus if it had happened…’ He conceded but the angrier look on the boy’s face made him start to back peddle a bit, ‘but you had already told me it wasn't on the cards and I was happy just having a drink with you, I swear.’  
‘Sure you were,’ Remus nodded and fixed him with a sceptical stare and that was when the older man erupted into laughter.  
‘Oh Remus son! Is it so difficult to believe that a good looking gentleman like this might actually like you?’ He teased gently.  
‘It is when you find out he’d been looking to pay for sex!’  
Sirius blushed furiously, ‘And I want to explain that part to you! Please! Just hear me out!’  
His pleading was met by more stony silence and once again the older man took it upon himself to break it.  
‘Come on, let the boy explain. He’s went to the trouble to track you down so he must be sincere. You owe him that at least.’  
‘I owe him nothing!’  
‘But I owe you the truth!’ Sirius attempted to appeal to him.  
‘Go on son,’ the dark skinned man pushed him, ‘if you don't like what you hear you can always send him packing, can't you?’  
‘So eh… he seemed nice. Is he your boss? Sirius broke the silence which had spread while the older man left the room.  
‘Yeah, Kingsley owns the shop,’ Remus replied in a monotonous voice, ‘Now start talking cause I'm going to be even more annoyed if it turns out you’ve wasted more of my morning than necessary.’  
And so Sirius did, first explaining about his family and more specifically his dad. He threw in a few bits about his time at school and how his family had learned of his preferences. He explained what had happened the day before and how he was so sick of the full charade of pretending to be something that he wasn't, especially since he wasn't the one who was ashamed of the whole gay thing and then he related that to what had happened the night before, right up to the misunderstanding.  
‘So you see,’ Sirius came to conclude after about fifteen minutes of talking and drinking half of the tea from Remus’ mug, ‘I did go out with the intention of causing a scandal but nothing came of it and I'm glad it didn't in the end because I ended up meeting you and… well…’ He looked up from between his fringe a little shyly, ‘I think you’re pretty… nifty.’  
Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows and amused eyes before ducking his own head to hide an unmistakable embarrassed smile and Sirius knew then that he had been forgiven.  
‘Nifty?’ He repeated, ‘who even says that?’  
Sirius didn't even bother defending himself and continued to watch Remus now in his relaxed state. He was mesmerising.  
‘So can we be friends now?’ He asked hopefully and was only a little dismayed when Remus avoided answering the question by saying -  
‘I can't believe you’re Orion Black’s son!’  
‘The one and only,’ Sirius rolled his eyes, ‘Well, there's two of us actually cause I have a brother but I won't go into that.’  
He’d save the Black Family Disgrace story volume two for another time; if he got the opportunity.  
‘God my mate would have a field day if he got to meet you! He's studying politics at uni and he's always ranting about the conservative bourgeois.’  
‘He sounds thrilling,’ Sirius said dryly, ‘Trust me, when you've had that crap shoved down your throat all of your life you do not want to have discussions about it socially. Anyway, how long have you worked here for? Seems like a pretty cool shop.’ Sirius asked as he looked around.  
‘Some may even call it nifty,’ Remus replied with a rueful smile and Sirius wanted to do nothing more than kiss it. Remus’ expression sobered a little and he began to explain how he had come to work at Shacklebolt Records.  
‘I arrived in London last year, about October time, and pretty much went round every single pub from here to Oxford Street to see if they had any glass collecting jobs or anything general dogsbody like. I used to do the same at the working men’s club back home so I thought I should stick to what I know. Anyway I finally stumbled into the Berwick and came across Albus and Kingsley. There was no work for me at the pub but Kingsley bought me a drink cause, well, I guess he felt sorry for me. We got talking about this and that and finally on to the subject of music. I must have said something right because he then offered me an afternoons work here. He had an important meeting or something and had been let down for cover and had been planning on closing up but he offered me some cash to look after the shop. When he came back to find I hadn't robbed him he offered me a position. Turns out he’d spotted me in a pub a few days before asking for work and had figured I was in dire need. Eventually he ended up offering me the flat upstairs which had once been used for storage of, well, God knows what. It's not exactly big or you know, up to Chelsea standards but it's home and a home that I know I'm welcome in.’  
‘So your family… your parents?’ Sirius tentatively asked and watched as Remus scrubbed a hand through his hair and fought to appear as nonchalant as possible.  
‘Same old story I suppose. They find out their eldest is a dirty queer and banish him from their home… Well actually my mum tried to reason with me, tried to get me to see it was just a silly, confusing phase… that I had misplaced feelings but I knew I hadn't. I knew who I was and I could see how life was going to be for me if I stayed under their roof, under their rules and expectations so I left.’  
‘So why London?’  
‘Why not London?’ The golden, yet sad eyed boy shrugged, ‘I didn't have anyone left back home. All my mates completely abandoned me or spat at me. One thing about mining villages, they don't exactly like lads who are different like me. Men are real men. They go down the mines, they find a girl to shag and marry her at eighteen, they go down the club every single week until they die. That life wasn't for me even if I wasn't the way I am. I could have gone to Swansea or Cardiff but they’re not exactly buzzing with other men like me so London it was.’  
‘Well I'm glad,’ Sirius tried for supportive but the glare he received from the other boy made him realise how his words must have sounded, ‘I mean I'm glad you came to London not that you're family disowned you. Otherwise… well you know…’ We wouldn't have met and I wouldn't be here trying my luck with you, he finished in his mind.  
Remus just blinked at his sincere expression then began shuffling items on the counter; awkwardness radiating from him.  
‘So do you get to listen to records all day then?’ He asked in order to diffuse the slowly building tension as he draped himself over the other side of the counter.  
‘Pretty much,’ the Welsh boy shrugged, ‘But Kingsley sometimes lets me do the books to give me some proper education about the place and sometimes he lets me bring a band in to play a gig in the shop.’  
Sirius felt himself straighten up at this; this boy was starting to get cooler and cooler by the second.  
‘Had anyone good in?’ He asked, trying for cool but probably coming across as rich boy arrogant.  
‘Mostly local bands who don't mind playing in a Queer establishment like this. Had a band from Sussex come through last month called the Easy Cure. They were alright although the singer wasn't up to much.’  
‘Huh.’ Was all Sirius could think to say to that, feeling a little out of depth by how much cooler this out-of-Towner was than him.  
‘You mentioned liking Punk last night if I remember right.’ Remus changed the direction of their conversation.  
‘Yeah!’ The dark haired boy nodded enthusiastically. He loved everything about it. The total disregard for authority, it's brashness, the clothes…  
‘So what bands do you like then?’ Remus quizzed him and possessed a look in his eyes like someone about to undertake an interrogation.  
‘Well you know… The Sex Pistols and… The Clash…’ He answered uncertainly. Okay so his obsession with everything punk was relatively new and he was still getting to grips with some of the music but he was still a fan! Remus didn't need to smirk at him in the way he was smirking right now!  
‘What?’ He asked self consciously.  
‘Nothing…’ The boy shook his head but was still wearing that damn smirk, ‘I just never pegged you as one of those punks?’  
‘One of what punks?’  
‘The ones who like to play punk dress up. All leather jacket and studs but no knowledge of The Damned or The Buzzcocks or The Pins.’  
‘I know who they are!’ Sirius argued although he hadn't a clue; it seemed like the punk thing to do after all.  
‘Can't have,’ the sandy haired boy replied smugly, ‘Cause I made that last one up!’  
‘Yeah…’ The embarrassed punk didn't quite know how to respond to that, ‘Well… at least I'm not a glitter boy! What's so great about Bowie anyway?’  
That seemed to wipe the smile off the other boys face… and all his humour… Sirius had clearly said the wrong thing. Again.  
‘Bowie is God,’ he replied earnestly and Sirius had to wait a minute before responding to make sure he wasn't joking.  
‘What?’ he finally chocked out when Remus’ face continued to remain serious.  
‘He’s God. He’s the reason why there are so many fucking brilliant bands are around. He proves you can be anyone you want to be even if that's a glam rock alien who’s been sent to earth to save us all. He told the world he was Bi as if it was some kind of star sign rather than a sexual preference. He is proof that a freak can be… can be…’ It was then that he must have realised that he was ranting passionately because Remus completely stopped talking and began blushing furiously.  
‘Can be what?’  
‘Special,’ the embarrassed boy shrugged, ‘Us freaks can be special.’  
And Sirius could totally see why someone like Remus would identify with that. Hell even he could identify with that.  
‘Is that why you like him so much?’  
‘I guess it was the first thing I liked about him, yeah. I remember back when I was younger; back when I was thirteen or so and my mum and dad had the news on. The reporter was going on about a big gig that was happening in London and how the fans were dressed up as the character Ziggy Stardust. I'd only vaguely heard Starman a few times up until that point. The only records I really listened to were my dad’s Beatles ones. Anyway, there they all were all those mad creatures dressed in glitter, high heels and feather boas and that were just the blokes! I'd never seen anything like it! And then up popped Bowie! I'd certainly never seen anyone like him! Not in My village! Not in Wales! He was like the most exotic thing I'd ever seen! And then they started going on about all how he was openly bisexual. I hadn't a clue what that meant and when I asked my mam she told me it was someone who hadn't found the right girl yet and was mixed up. I'd heard of poofs so I asked if it was like them and she said sort of and then my dad told me to bloody drop it cause it didn't matter what it meant just that it meant the man was a bloody freak show and not a proper man! From that day on I couldn't stop thinking about it and what it meant so I made sure I read every single thing I could about Bowie to find out and when I did something just clicked. I had found someone who was talking about the things I'd been feeling.’  
‘So you knew back then you were… are… Bi?’  
‘I knew it was possible to like both and for a while I thought I did. Everything seemed a lot safer thinking about stuff in those terms. It was alright that I liked the way Euan Rhear’s arse looked when he was playing rugby because I stilled liked girls so that meant I could be normal.’  
‘So then what happened? How did you realise you… Weren't as normal as you wanted to be?’  
‘I had this girlfriend. A girl called Isabelle. Too good for me really. She was beautiful and smart and everything you should want in a girlfriend. Things didn't work out between us because… well something happened between me and this… other guy and well, when I made the comparisons I realised I liked what it was like to be with… blokes infinitely better than I liked what it was like to be with girls.’  
‘So you slept with her?’  
Remus tone became stony, ‘Well she was my girlfriend so don't sound so disgusted! And I'm not going to stand here and tell you it was awful because it wasn't. It was just… I’m not proud of what I did to her.’  
‘You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are though…’  
‘I'm not ashamed. I wouldn't be standing here, right now, working in a record shop with a flaming big gay rights lightning bolt painted down the window if I were ashamed of who I was! I wouldn't have left my entire family behind! I'm just ashamed about how it all came about that's all. It was a bloody mess!’  
‘So she found out?’  
‘Yeah,’ Remus nodded curtly, ‘and I won't tell you how she found out so don't bother asking!’  
Sirius held up his hands in surrender, ‘I wasn't going to. You're the one who volunteered all this information. We're only having a conversation mate.’  
‘Sorry. It's just a sore subject.’  
‘So I can tell. So what's you’re favourite Bowie album then?’  
Instead of answering his new friend moved from his position behind the counter and walked over to one of the stacks of records in the middle of the shop. After a quick flick through a pile he slide out a dark, navy blue record sleeve and as he passed Sirius again with it in his hands, Sirius recognised it as Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars.  
‘Not going to play me Starman are you?’ He groaned at the thought of listening to the overplayed track.  
‘No, you heathen,’ the Welsh boy replied with humour as he replaced Exodus with the Spiders on the player. ‘This album is so much more than just Starman. It has the best opening to an album ever.’  
‘Really?’ Sirius asked sceptically as his friend fiddled with the needle of the player.  
‘Yeah!’ Remus replied enthusiastically, ‘Look, I'll show you. Come closer.’  
Not processing anything but the command to move closer to this beautiful boy, Sirius did as he was told and was surprised to find the other boy reaching out to put his hand on his chest; or more specifically over his heart. It automatically began beating faster.  
‘Like a heartbeat,’ the boy touching him explained as the song began and Sirius became aware that he had been tapping the beat out on his chest.  
‘Yeah,’ he replied absently as he became mesmerised by the boy in front of him.  
‘It's so visceral,’ the passionate boy explained as he continued to tap out the beat. ‘The songs about the end of the world coming and how it's all the freaks who are the real heroes, the real salvation of humanity. That they're the most human of everyone.’  
‘Uh huh.’  
‘And somehow Bowie makes you feel like the hero. Like you're the saviour of your own world.’  
And as Sirius stood there with Remus tapping the beat on to his chest he knew he’d found two new passions in life. One was the music of David Bowie and the other was the look of pure contentment on the other boy's face. He vowed he was going to do everything in his power to see that expression every day for the rest of his life.  
-  
‘So am I forgiven then?’ Sirius asked by the time Rock ‘N’ Roll Suicide had killed off Ziggy. He felt as if he had been through an emotional journey with Remus as they had listened to the entire album.  
The boy in question fixed him with a contemplating stare and Sirius sincerely hoped that he had done enough to show the other boy that he was a decent sort, or at least, was most of the time.  
‘I suppose so,’ he finally relented, narrowing his eyes as he regarded the boy who was on trial before turning to take the needle off the player in order to stop its insistent bump and scratch against the middle of the disc. ‘But that doesn't mean…’  
‘Oi Lupin!’ The auburn haired young man was interrupted by a figure who appeared standing halfway in the doorway. From what Sirius could see, he was a blonde, a rather tall one. ‘Albus and Kingsley say lunch is ready if you’re coming over and that there's plenty for your new friend if you've decided to keep him around,’ the blonde looked at the boy in question up and down with an appraising smile, ‘And if I were you, I would.’ He then walked further into the store and extended his hand to Sirius. It was only then that Sirius could see he was kitted out in a leopard print fur jacket and a pair of ripped, tight black trousers and were those… oh yes a pair of red platforms Ziggy Stardust would have been proud of finished the look. Normally Sirius didn't really go for the feminine look when it came to boys but there was something different about this boy that made Sirius burn a little with want, a little with lust. He was androgynous in a dangerous way and Sirius was mesmerised by it.  
‘Hello, I’m Fabian.’ The glamorous boy offered his hand somewhat seductively and in a trance Sirius took it.  
‘I’m Sirius,’ he replied and then tried to compose himself and level his voice, ‘Sirius Black.’  
‘Charmed,’ Fabian took his hand back all the while holding smouldering eye contact with him. He then broke it to turn to the other boy in the room, Remus. ‘Got yourself a bit of posh there Lupin,’ he told him in a more casual way. ‘Anyway you’ve to go wake up Potter. The old boys say that he’s to come get lunch now or else he’ll need to fend for himself.’  
*  
Lunch wasn’t exactly what Sirius was used to. Only being weeks out of boarding school he was used to dining in a huge hall filled with hundreds of other boys. Those forty five minutes were an odd time of the day. It was a time where the opportunity to refuel was also tinged with the prospect of having to put up with the shit of your peers. Not that Sirius really needed to put up with it. Well, if he was being honest he could be found, from time to time, giving others shit over something or another. But it was the time of day he was aware that if anyone was going to corner him about the rumours, it was likely to be then. Sirius wasn't a coward, but he was smart, so he rarely strayed from his group of friends during lunch or any other free periods of time between classes. He might have been pretty decent in a fight but he knew his skills would be no match for a group who had decided that a lone Sirius Black was due a beating based on the whispers they had head about him disappearing into empty locker rooms at night with other lads.  
His lunch experience at home was no different; still filled with dread and potential danger for an entirely different reason; but this! This was different. Lunch at the Berwick Arms was something he had never experienced before. They had entered the closed premises to be greeted by an older man; a man which was to be introduced as Albus. Sirius had tried to work out his age as he had shook the man’s hand in greeting and all he could guess was that he could have been anywhere between a worn fifty year old or a spritely seventy. He had welcomed Sirius warmly and had gestured to the pile of empty soup bowls on the counter of the bar and had told him to help himself. Having left the Black household at ridiculously early time, the interloper was ravenous and took the offer up gratefully. Amongst the diners was the man from the record shop which he remembered to be named Kingsley. This was then confirmed when Remus formally introduced them. He was also introduced to a curvy girl who had a third of her hair completely shaved off on the right side of her head, while she wore the rest long. Her face was adorned with glinting metal studs both on her nostril and at the bottom of her lip and her white blouse had been torn and patched up with panels of black lace. Her name was Marlene and Sirius could immediately sense that they were kindred spirits. He also met a ridiculously skinny boy with huge brown eyes who went by the name of Benjy. He was quiet but grinned all the way through the varied conversations that went on around him and when he did speak Sirius could hear a hint of an Indian accent.  
Fabian, naturally, took lunch as an opportunity to grill the newcomer and through his line of questioning Sirius deducted a few things. Fabian was outrageously funny and also the fact that Remus meeting another boy the night before was something quite unusual indeed…  
Something else was apparent too. This group of people Sirius had been sharing a meal with, who varied in age, gender and even ethnicity, appeared to be some sort of rag tag family. It was comforting in an odd kind of way. As Sirius was to get to know them over the coming weeks, he would find out how they had all come to be at the Berwick, and he would find out they were all very similar in a lot of ways too.  
‘Oi Potter! Come over here! We’ve got ourselves another posh lad!’ The voice of Fabian interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a young man walk into the pub. He was tall and had the appearance of someone who had just rolled out of bed, which of course he had.  
‘Surely not as posh as me!’ The boy cried over his shoulder as he ladled himself some soup from the large pot on the bar top, ‘Let me meet this scoundrel and pretender to my throne!’ He demanded theatrically and with a quick grab of a few slices of bread he finally turned around and spotted the new comer. His jaw dropped and his soup bowl almost followed suit.  
‘You’re a Black!’ He gasped as he hurried towards the group, ‘You’re related to that Orion Black!’  
‘I’m his son…’ Sirius said feeling a little apprehensive over his apparent celebrity status: sometimes people didn't react well to recognising him for who he was.  
‘is that so?’ Fabian arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.  
‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ The messy haired boy asked him in astonishment, ‘That man’s a total twat! No offence!’  
‘James is a politics student,’ Remus felt the need to jump in to explain again, ‘he gets a bit passionate sometimes.’  
Sirius nodded in understanding and turned back to the boy in question. ‘Well none taken cause I actually agree with you there and I'm here because I met Remus last night and I came to…’ He wasn't sure he wanted to explain the ins and outs to what had happened last night to everyone, ‘…I liked him.’  
James continued to stare at him for moment and then a giant grin. ‘Oh so it's like that!’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and looked between the boys.  
‘No…’  
‘Yes…’  
Both boys replied at the same time and frowned at one another’s response.  
‘I mean no it's not like that. Nothing happened.’ Remus went on to explain.  
‘And I mean yes it is like that because I am like that,’ Sirius added.  
‘Oh wow!’ James plonked himself down onto the nearest seat to Sirius and stared at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. ‘So the man behind all of this purification of society; his son is queer? That is just… just fantastic!’ James looked elated at the mere thought of it and Sirius couldn't help but like this bloke.  
‘Well I am often called fantastic,’ he replied and realised belatedly that he was flirting a little, ‘Among other things from my father. Usually less complimentary.’  
‘So he knows then?’ The boy with the spectacles and soup bowl resting on his lap asked eagerly.  
‘Well my school took the pleasure in informing him of a compromising position they had caught me in with another pupil,’ Sirius recalled still feeling that slight twinge of embarrassment yet also humour whenever he retold the story.  
‘Ah boarding school,’ Fabian sighed dreamily with his chin propped up by his hand on the table, ‘It must have been wall to wall cock. I wouldn't have gotten any studies done if it had been me.’  
Sirius laughed despite knowing this was far from his own school experience. It was all deciphering looks and taking chances when it came to getting any real action; even with the boys who just wanted to get off as a form of relief never mind the card carrying, covert queers.  
‘It wasn't exactly an orgy,’ he informed the young man who was still staring into the distance in thought.  
‘Oh don't ruin it! I can see it now! Those celebrations in the locker rooms after a nice sweaty game of… polo.’  
‘Polo!’ James almost chocked on a slice of bread because of his laughter, ‘Is that what you think private school is all about.’  
‘Well that and the fucking of course,’ the blonde offered a rye smile as he lit up a cigarette, ‘It’d be all ‘Oh sir I've been a very naughty boy, cane me again!’  
The whole table burst into laughter at the scintillating tone the line had been delivered in. James was chuckling with a mouth full of food; Kingsley was shaking his head but smiling broadly at the brash boy’s words and Albus’ eyes twinkled with mirth. It was only Remus who wasn't laughing and Sirius noted how uncomfortable he looked. At first he thought it was odd but then he remembered the boy’s reaction to the prospect of Sirius wanting to sleep with him last night. He must just be a bit of a prude, Sirius concluded.  
‘Because what would be the point otherwise, eh? It'd be a complete waste of an opportunity not to take advantage of being housed up with all those boys when you’re flaming like us. You could be banging a different one every night without caring a jot!’  
‘Not every gay man thinks like that,’ Remus countered the other boy and looked pretty serious about it.  
‘No, honey, you are the only gay man who doesn't think like,’ A plume of smoke escaped Fabian’s mouth as he spoke. ‘There’s a reason why God made it only possible for women to carry children and that is so us gays can have all the fun!’  
‘Yeah but there are still dangers,’ Remus retorted, ‘you can't shove your dick into anyone and not expect any consequences.’  
‘And that my beautifully naïve friend is when you go to the doctor and tell’im ‘Oh Doc’,’ Fabian adopted a gruffer, apparently more masculine voice, ‘‘I just found my girls been cheating. She’s a ‘orrible beast! Put me off women for life!’’  
And the table erupted into laughter again, all accept Remus who was shaking his head in disapproval.  
‘’s the best thing about being a poof, no nasty surprises nine months down the line! Worst case scenario, I go a little mad with Syphilis but I reckon I can pull off the whole ‘mad’ thing. I'll just be an eccentric old queen!’  
‘You’re already an eccentric old queen!’ James pointed out and waved his spoon in Fabian’s direction.  
‘Oh I just knew you were going to say that Potter,’ he replied with a glare but there was no real malice behind it, ‘you are so horrid to me!’  
‘Oh thank God!’ A new voice appeared as if from nowhere and all the men at the table turned towards the front door of the pub to find a girl with flame red hair standing with a huge grin on her face, ‘Somebody else feels my pain!’  
‘’Lo Lily!’ Sirius then heard Remus make the first greeting towards the girl as the rest of the group followed with their own. The girl in question made her way inside and that was when Sirius noticed James had gotten to his feet to embrace the girl… with a kiss.  
Huh?  
Sirius’ face must have shown his confusion because when he next looked at Fabian the boy told him solemnly, ‘They’ll let anyone in this place, even straight scum like Potter.’  
He earned a playfully slap around the head from the redhead, ‘He may be horrid but he is not scum Mr Prewitt!’ 

 

*

‘So can I see you again?’ Sirius asked as he shrugged into his black leather jacket hoping he looked just as cool as those greasers in the movies but probably looked like a complete idiot. He watched as Remus’ face became hesitant and Sirius could sense what he was just about to say.  
‘Listen I like you Sirius and it turns out you’re a really nice bloke but I'm not looking to…’ He stopped as if searching the air around him for the right words, ‘I mean, yes you can see me again… but just… just as friends okay? I meant what I said to you last night, I'm not going to sleep with you.’  
Sirius tried to respond in a way that wouldn't show his disappointment but in truth he was disappointed, very disappointed. He thought he had gotten somewhere with Remus today and had assumed that at least going for a drink with each other was on the cards, anything else would have been a bonus, but Remus had taken that off the table. So they were to be what… friends? Could Sirius be that with him when not so deep down he wanted to shag the boy senseless? Memories of Remus dancing in the club with him from the night before flashed in his mind; that timid smile, taught body and hungry eyes.  
‘I understand if you don't want to be…’ He was met by furrowed eyebrows; Remus was clearly wary of his silence.  
‘Of course I do!’ The dark haired boy of the two rushed out in a panic. ‘You can't have too many friends, can you? I don't have many friends in these parts,’ he shrugged and tried for nonchalant, when he realised something. ‘Or any, if I'm being honest.’ He didn't really have any friends who shared his preferences, well, not publicly anyway. There were the boys who he had shagged at school but he wasn't completely convinced they were keen to make their queer predilections known. There was Lucius he supposed. He and Sirius had grown pretty close over the last two years of school and his parents had been happy with that friendship considering Lucius was part of the Malfoy family who were big names in the City. They'd fucked a few times; on a casual basis when there was nobody else around to furtively pursue. They were probably more like allies than anything else though. They shared information about who was a good lay and helped each other out whenever they were horny. It helped that Lucius was easy on the eye of course, but were they friends?  
‘We’re just a bunch of people trying to get by,’ Remus shrugged as he made his way back behind the counter of the store, ‘but we’re like a family, you know?’  
‘Yeah, I get that.’ Sirius couldn't help but grin at the way his new friend looked proud of his ‘family’.  
‘And you're welcome here any time, you know, if things get shit back home with your own.’  
Sirius’ smile dropped and he couldn't help but feel touched by the offer. He knew he was in for it when he got back home. Let’s face it, he had humiliated his father, so it was nice to know he had somewhere to come whenever things got bad.  
‘I might just take you up on that,’ he replied warmly and took a step forward before stopping himself. He had been making to move forward to place a kiss on the other boy's cheek but stopped himself in time knowing how easily spooked his new friend was. ‘Hopefully see you around,’ he settled for instead and after giving Remus one last glance, he opened the door and left.


End file.
